


We need to find shelter or we'll die

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Hallucinations, Horror, Inspired By Tumblr, LMAOO dont mind this tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: His phone, his last hope in humanity, is about to run out of battery.ori suck at summaries just read it





	We need to find shelter or we'll die

**Author's Note:**

> Bit different from my usual style. also pretty short but that's what I wanted we good!

He feels the light night breeze caress his face. He feels the sting of a cold day hanging on his eyebrows and eyelashes. He’s freezing, he can tell by now that his toes are most likely going to fall off once he’ll try taking his shoes off. He’s barely dressed, a t-shirt and a jacket over his shoulders and jeans assorted to his favourite running shoes; which are ruined. Snow mixed with mud and remains of a carcass he stepped in when he was running smeared not only his shoes, but half of his lower body too. A carcass would be too vague; it was a corpse, a human one. It wasn’t difficult to encounter dead bodies around here. There were more decomposing bodies than actual alive ones.

That’s why he ran to the forest. He assumed the trees would shield him from the wind and spare him from the sight of multiple corpses. The forest was never popular, even when death imposed itself upon the population.

He’s searching for a shelter when he feels a squeeze on his hand. He’s startled for a second, he completely forgot he was with someone and because of the cold he stopped feeling the embrace of a hand around his own. He doesn’t stop walking. He steals a glance behind his shoulder and squeezes back.

“We’re almost there, stop being annoying.”

“Are we, though? We’ve been walking for three hours, Sougo.”

He sighs. He knows all too well for how long they’ve been walking. His phone is going to run out of battery soon and that’s when they’ll be truly doomed. He’s been saving it up as much as he could for the past few weeks, but now the 2% staring at him at the corner of screen was more than worrying. They’d have no light to guide them, nothing to indicate them the time and no more hope of humanity coming back.

It was stupid to push all your hopes and worries on a phone, but it was the last thing they had, except for each other.

“I’m not kidding. You need to find somewhere to spend the night or you’ll die.”

“Stop talking like that.” He answers lowly. He hates when she talks like she’s not there. Always saying ‘you’ instead of ‘we’. _We need to find shelter or we’ll die,_ he wants to retort, but he shuts up. With December rolling in, the nights have been merciless. If it wasn’t for Kagura, he probably would have died way back.

“You can do it.” His brain is freezing and it feels like she’s talking directly into his head and not from behind him. He stops for half a second to shake his body and starts walking again, determined to find a place so that Kagura and him can be safe for another night.

Suddenly, his phone gives up on him. The flashlight doesn’t even flicker, it just turns off along with the screen who turns as black as the sky. He curses and throws the device in the forest. It lands in the snow, just beside another body. Sougo cringes and starts walking faster, yanking Kagura forward.

Sougo is as scared as the next person would be. It’s dark, he can’t even see two feet in front of him. There are dead bodies almost everywhere and the thought of dying, too, wasn’t pleasing. He has to protect Kagura, although he isn’t afraid she could make it alone, so he stands in the front, forcing her to look at his back. He didn’t turn around once since the start of their new journey. Sometimes he wants to, but he feels compelled to look forward and find a house, a hole, anything.

Finally, he spots a wooden cabin, hiding behind a line of trees. He sighs in relief, a smile breaking on his face, fighting the pain that comes with it. His muscles feel frozen and every movement hurts. He turns around to announce the good news to Kagura, an excited grin spread out.

But there’s no one standing there or holding his hand.

He’s alone.

He’s probably always been. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part 2 ? idk tho uwu


End file.
